The Slumber Party Dare
by xDaxandLisax
Summary: After the war with Gaia the seven and a few others decide to meet up for a slumber party. They all set a dare for each other. What will happen at the end of it? Contains: Percabeth, Frazel, Jiper, solangelo, caleo and Racheyna


**Authors Note: Hey Demi-gods! Hope you enjoy this short story includes a bit of smut. Comment what you think and I hope it's ok!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to the amazing Rick Riordan**

 **P** **ercy**

After the war with Gaia, and Leo had come home with Calypso. I would meet up with all my friends from time to time. One time we were having a slumber party at my house and we decided to do a big dare.

"That's crazy, I'm not doing that!" Hazel pleaded.

"Oh, come on! It'll be so much fun" Leo said.

"Ok, so let's get this straight. The boys have to strip down to just underwear and then we have to do the same? What's even the point?" Annabeth said frustrated.

"Oh come on wise girl, do it for me" I said, putting on my puppy face.

"Fine. I'm in." Annabeth agreed. We went to get changed. Nico had black loose boxers on and was crossing his arms in a protective way. Leo had tight small orange boxers and was giving a cheesy grin.

"C'mon guys, do it for the ladies" Leo said trying to look sexy and failing.

"And why would we want to do that?" Nico said. The door opened and we all spun around. There was nobody.

"Must be a breeze or something" Jason said, I had my doubts.

 **Annabeth**

We were in! I couldn't believe we got away with sneaking in to see them. And boy was it worth it. Percy was in sea green boxers and was looking very embarrassed. He was so hot. I smiled to myself. Jason was wearing matching boxers to Percy but they were in light blue. And Frank was wearing long red ones. I saw Hazel go bright red.

"So, this is for Annabeth too right?" Percy said, my heart melted and I wanted to grab him and kiss his stupid brains.

"I don't think he meant out ladies Percy" Jason said. I saw Piper trying hard not to laugh. Frank was bright red and wasn't saying anything.

"Just… keep thinking about the girls doing this next" Leo said. We all looked at each other and swallowed, we had forgotten about that. We snuck out again to go get changed.

 **Reyna**

I cursed at myself while I took off my pyjamas. I couldn't believe I was going to do this. I was wearing my purple and gold sports bra and matching short boxers. At least I wasn't wearing anything too skimpy. Rachel was wearing multi-coloured set of underwear, I swore in Roman. She was fit. When I took Nico's pain away during the war, most of his pain left apart from one. His constant fight against his feelings for men. You could say that Nico turned me gay.

"Ready girls?" Rachel said winking at me. I felt my face burn red. I could see poor Hazel shaking with nerves.

"Hazel, you will be fine. I'm sure Frank will love it" I said quietly to her. She was wearing dark yellow underwear with black spots. It was very simple but pretty and suited her.

"Let's get this done with" Annabeth said.

We stood in a line and we knew the boys were behind the sofa. I felt my face go red and glanced at the others who also were bright red.

"Urg, I can't believe we're really doing this" Sad Annabeth

"Yeah, but a bargain is a bargain" Piper said.

 **Jason**

I could hear Percy laughing at me, but I didn't care. I was gaping at Piper. She was wearing a yellow bra with a coloured edge and lace, with matching knickers. She was gorgeous. Utterly gorgeous. Also Reyna was wearing her sports underwear and I felt my face flush red thinking that she looked quite pretty so I looked back at Piper. I looked at what the other girls were wearing. Annabeth was good, she was wearing Grey laced underwear and she was hot too. But Percy would kill me if he knew I was thinking that.

"Why am I here? I'm not even in your 'crew'" Reyna said under her breath.

"No. You are, deal with it." Annabeth cut in.

"Girls, I think the boys are spying on us now" Hazel said fiddling with her hands.

"So what, we spied on them" Rachel said in a pose. I let out a gasp as it clicked that they had spied on us. I felt myself flush with embarrassment. The girls collapsed into a fit of giggles as we ran out of our hiding places.

"You're so beautiful wise girl" Percy muttered.

"You two seaweed brain" Annabeth replied and they kissed. Slow music started playing and I grabbed piper into a dance. She giggled and went red. Frank and Hazel danced too, but only after they had both put some clothes on. Hazel was only young, but I thought that sometimes Frank was a bit weird. Leo grabbed calypso and Will grabbed a bright red Nico (Will and Calypso hadn't joined in) and started dancing. I kissed piper. It was magical. What a great way to end the evening.

 **Reyna**

It was all going ok, until the dancing. All the couples were dancing but Rachel and I were left. We decided to put clothes back on. We sat awkwardly on the sofa and I kept glancing at Rachel. She was beautiful. She was now wearing pyjamas that said ' _I need my beauty sleep!'_ and her red locks tumbled down in a frizz. After a few minutes everyone in the room was dancing and cuddling. Rachel stood up and offered her hand.

"Would you care for this dance?" She said. I accepted her hand and we started slow dancing. My heart was beating so hard. I noticed all the other couples kissing and I moved my head closer to Rachel's and our lips touched. For those wonderful seconds, nothing else mattered. I closed my eyes and then we finally broke apart. I noticed that no one else was dancing and they were all looking at us shocked. I cursed and felt myself go bright red.

"Reyna…" Jason said.

"Rachel…" Percy said confused.

"Racheyna!" Piper squealed. I rolled my eyes, I disliked that Aphrodite girl a lot.

"You got it" Rachel said and kissed me again. Everyone started clapping and I smiled looking deep into her green eyes. What an amazing way to finish the party.


End file.
